500 miles
by Yusuki Mazui
Summary: OSMB#13 She was stood up on a romantic date. He happens to come back. How did that end up to be his proposal of marriage? Because apparently, he'd walk 500 miles and 500 more for her.


Yusuki: gomen ne, I had to go to camp for three days and mis-school work so even though I really wanted to work on Seigaku Party! I wasn't able to so I just wrote this one-shot to make up for it. I really need alot of time to work on Seigaku Party! so gomen

Ed: she makes it sound like the camp wasn't fun, but she enjoyed it.

Conan: truth is she procrastinated when she reached home.

Yusuki: XP you guys! I really have to do alot of homework and start my ISU! the camp was great but the food was XP. Ryoma?

Ryoma: Yusuki doesn't own Prince of Tennuis, Mada Mada Dane

Yusuki: BTW, Thank you very much for those who reviewed Graduation Regrets, it really means alot to me since it's really close to me. The song in this is **500 miles **by **Alexander Rybak**.

* * *

At the age of 25, Sakuno Ryuzaki is very content and thankful with her life. She became a great patissiere, she gained pretty good tennis skills and she has been dating the love of her life, Ryoma Echizen for 10 years. Yet, she's just there, sitting in front of her MacBook wearing a very formal dress. For the first time, she was annoyed, humiliated and kind of fumed all because of Ryoma. Who wouldn't? It was their tenth anniversary, they were supposed to celebrate it together formally, in the five Michelin star French restaurant, 'La Lune'. Yet a stupid tournament had to come and ruin everything. He was stuck in Toronto competing in the Rogers' Cup, probably enjoying himself as he forgets about their planned day. The moment he remembered, he only gave his loving girlfriend a single text message.

_'Sakuno, sorry I forgot about the date, but it's the quarter-finals and my manager couldn't find an open seat in the planes going to Japan. Sorry hun, but I won't make it. How about just a video-date with you in La Lune? You could do all your dress up things while I eat in a fancy resto here in Toronto or talk to you while I'm waiting for my match.'_

Sakuno knew this wasn't the way she planned it. She also knew it wasn't very romantic to eat in a five star restaurant dressed formally as she talks with her boyfriend via live chat. That was just retarded (for the lack of a better word), She knew Ryoma was romantically challenged but this was on a whole knew level. If she were to refuse his so called 'brilliant' idea, they would break their little tradition of celebrating every single anniversary. Poor Sakuno had no choice but to agree.

Now here she was, waiting in front of her MacBook that had a blank screen. Her conclusion, he had stood her up, and even worse, via video-chat! She is in a bad mood; she hadn't eaten yet, out of politeness if ever he shows up late, she was sitting on the garden veranda of the restaurant and she was getting cold, lastly, she had been informed that the restaurant is already closing. Without any hesitation she stood up to leave, only to be stopped by a musical plucking sound from a string instrument and a red rose being placed on her table.

Then she heard someone singing.

_When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you_

She turns around, expecting Ryoma to be the one singing, yet to her disappointment, it was Fuji-senpai. She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Eiji-senpai handing her two red roses as he sang.

_When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

She smelled the roses then she felt someone take her elbow and turned her slowly. It was Momo-senpai singing as he handed her three red roses.

_If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_

In the corner of her eye she saw Kaidoh-senpai slowly approaching her with a faint blush, he too was holding a bunch of roses, four roses to be exact. Like the three other senpai-tachi, he too was singing.

_And if I haver, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you_

He handed her the roses and she gladly took it. Inui-senpai suddenly appeared behind Kaidoh senpai holding five roses and the CD player as he sang with the four other senpai-tachi.

_But I'm gonna walk 500 miles  
And I'm gonna walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walks 1000 miles  
To fall down at your door_

Soon Tezuka-senpai appeared with a small smile and gave her six roses. He danced with her during the violin solo, leading her back to her chair. As she sat down,Oishi-senpai handed her seven flowers smiling as he sang.

_When I'm working yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you_

Taka-senpai also approached her with eight roses and sang with a supportive smile.

_And when the money comes for the work I do  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you_

A different voice sang yet, she knew it was probably just one of her senpai-tachi, probably Tezuka-senpai who hasn't sang yet.

_When I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
And if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you_

The Maitre'D came and placed a nice glass vase to put her 36 red roses in. More waiters came and placed more vases full of red roses around her and the table. As they all sang including the senpai-tachi

_But I'm gonna walk 500 miles  
And I'm gonna walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walks 1000 miles  
To fall down at your door_

Soon, the waitresses lit more candlelight jars that hung allover the perimeter of the garden along with some purple clematis, white hanging hydrangea and some Dutchman's pipe. The percussion from the CD player slowly quieted. She then heard more plucking from the violin. As a very familiar voice sang.

_When I'm lonely well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you  
When I'm dreaming well I know I'm gonna dream  
I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you._

She turned around only to see her boyfriend who was supposed to be in Toronto ditching her from their date. He was actually singing and playing an instrument than a racket. He gave her one of his genuine smiles as he balanced his bouquet of 12 red roses in between his biceps and forearm. He approached her as he continued to sing.

_when I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
and when I come home yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you  
I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you_

He handed her the bouquet and she hugged him tightly. She missed him, even if he was only away for three months. He was quite shocked by her actions but soon embraced her back, softly murmuring what the other sang out loud.

_But I'm gonna walk 500 miles  
And I'm gonna walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walks 1000 miles  
To fall down at your door_

He led her back to their table and gestured for her to sit down. As she sat, he kneeled on one knee next to her, taking out a small velvet box.

"Sakuno, we have been dating for so long, your are my first girlfriend and hopefully the last. I love you so much and I want to be the man who's going back home to you, the one who grows old with you and I truly know that I'm lonely without you. Will you marry me?" He proposed.

Sakuno's mind went blank, he finally proposed and all she could do is blank out. She started to blurt out something from the song that was now stuck in her mind.

"Will you walk 500 miles and 500 more just to get to me?" She said.

Ryoma's brow rose, then he answered, "yes, I'll fly, swim and walk a thousand miles just to get to you."

Sakuno smiled, it was sweet for him to do so, and she was finally back on Earth as she answered 'yes' and gave him a peck on the lips after he slid the ring on her finger. They were still conscious of the senpai-tachi even if they went inside to order, especially Fuji-senpai's camera. The newly engaged couple soon ate a late-dinner. Sakuno found out that the Roger's Cup was actually the only tournament Ryoma refused for her, planning his proposal.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**What's with the red roses?  
**I'm trying to learn more about the language of flowers and from what I know, 12 roses means 'I Love You' the overall amoount of roses given to Sakuno that day should be 108 which means a proposal 'Will you marry me'

_**'They were still conscious of the senpai-tachi even if they went inside to order, especially Fuji-senpai's camera**.**'**_**_ Explain? It kinda doesn't make sense.  
_**Sakuno and Ryoma were still conscious to do any couple moments because Ryoma knows how his senpais are towards his love life especially Momo,Eiji and sometimes Fuji. The senpais are eating food inside (Ryoma's treat) while the couple eats a candlelight dinner under the stars. About Fuji's camera, let's just say Fuji wants to take this moments in a commemorative photo (Ryoma doesn't want to share that time with anyone else but Sakuno).


End file.
